


Train to Hell

by thecalimack



Series: An Avengers Summer [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Carnival, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roller Coasters, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Summer, Summer Vacation, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trauma, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecalimack/pseuds/thecalimack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky panicked at the sight of the roller coaster, gripping Steve and Tony's arms almost painfully. Tony, thankfully, had the flesh arm but it was still a super-soldier in slight panic.</p><p>"That is not a roller coaster. That is a train to Hell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can find the not-so-hidden Monokuma.

Bucky panicked at the sight of the roller coaster, gripping Steve and Tony's arms almost painfully. Tony, thankfully, had the flesh arm but it was still a super-soldier in slight panic. "That is not a roller coaster. That is a train to Hell."

"Roller coasters evolved over the years," Steve wheezed, slightly reminded of when Bucky fell. "Tony, can we try something else?"

"Before Barnes breaks off my arm? Sure." They steered Bucky away from the coaster and went for something more tame: laser tag. "This one looks more up our ally."

Steve and Bucky put on the gear. It was lighter than their regular gear but so much clunkier. Tony had the same opinions when he put his on and he muttered about plans to start his own laser tag arena. They were going to fight a free-for-all match.

The match actually put Tony at a disadvantage. Without the suit, Steve and Bucky clearly outclassed him, but he wasn't totally useless with a gun. But Bucky and Steve decided to let him win by playing it down a few notches. Tony won by a narrow margin, which he found skeptical. But he figure he'd make them more competitive once he made their own laser tag arena.

They were grabbing snacks outside when Bucky watched the roller coaster zoom past them. The man's face was unreadable, until Steve saw the determined set in his jaws. "Buck, we don't have to ride that thing to have fun."

"I want to."

In the line, Bucky was tense. When they finally got to the roller coaster, Bucky was downright rigid, but just as stubborn even as Steve tried his best to coax him out of riding. But Bucky dared, he dared it against his very instincts to brave this contraption, even if it reminded him of The Fall of '33. Steve chose to sit next to put Bucky between him and Tony in the three-seater cart, just in case. 

There was little ceremony before the ride started. A black an white teddy bear with an eerie grin briefly welcomed them before it pulled the lever and sent them off like a shot. Bucky was tersely quiet while Steve let the rushing wind blow his hair back.

Tony was screaming his lungs out as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

After three loops, two spinning falls, and a massive tremor, the trio parted from the coaster with the other passengers, looking outright cowed and tired.

Tony wandered away from his boys, which made the weary yet sturdy soldiers follow. They found Tony slumped against the back of a booth, dazed an staring at space.

"Tones?" Bucky asked. Tony shut his eye tight and shook his head. Buck knelt down and held Tony in his arms. "Hey, it's okay."

Steve joined them, face set in a grim line. The ride reminded him of how Tony fell from that portal during the first Chitauri invasion. He'd bet his last dime that Tony remembered that day, too. It was a horrifying day for all of them.

Tony leaned against Bucky with a shudder. "Fuck roller coasters. Let's never ride one again."

Bucky chuckled despite himself. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up busy for a while because [I'm planning my Anniversary special](https://youtu.be/Dmgz3hFO6p0).
> 
> [Subscribe to my Youtube channel](http://youtube.com/c/TheCaliMack) and check out my other stuff. I tend to be as gay as possible. But yeah, rough patches lately. Still, not giving up! Never giving up! And I may try to do a reading of these three silly sods.
> 
> Give me a prompt!  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thecalimack)  
> [Tumblr](http://thecalimack.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](http://facebook.com/TheCaliforniaMacky)  
> [Youtube](http://youtube.com/c/thecalimack)


End file.
